


my only angel (let me hold you tightly, let me lock you up)

by oswinne



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Jihoon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer!Daniel, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, sex under the influence of alcohol, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon meet at a Halloween party. There are handcuffs involved.





	my only angel (let me hold you tightly, let me lock you up)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just meant to be a tipsy halloween quickie (in both the writing sense and the content sense) but ended up longer than i expected ><... i'll be back to edit in the morning ♡
> 
> *insp. by that c*rsed nielwink(cham) fansign, you know the one TT (and by jihoon's aprilskin fansign)  
> *title from the song Heaven by EXO

This isn’t the first time Jaehwan has dragged Daniel to a party, but it is the first time he’s made him wear a costume. His best friend is very persistent and Daniel doesn’t have the willpower to resist, especially when he is being prevailed upon to wingman for the evening so that Jaehwan’s weird, on and off courtship with the guy from his Ethnomusicology of Improvisation class can finally get somewhere. Emphasis on ‘get some’ apparently, and who is Daniel to refuse his support when Jaehwan has been sexiled from their flat more times than even the best of friends could tolerate.

****

So Daniel owes him, and - to be honest - he’s rooting for Jaehwan and this Sewoon guy.

****

And rooting could be exactly what they’re doing right now; Daniel wouldn’t have a clue - because he’s been ditched. Thoroughly.

****

As in, ‘left awkwardly standing by the drinks counter in the kitchen’ kind of ditched. He’s not sure whose bottle of Midori this is but he’s become quite well acquainted with it so far this evening and he may even be tempted to rename it his best friend in Jaehwan’s place, at least until he finds it dripping down the front of his pristine blue uniform shirt.

****

Being prevailed upon at short notice to attend a costume party for Halloween meant that Daniel didn’t exactly have time to formulate a particularly intricate costume. All the same, he’d remembered the police officer get up he had left over from Pride last year so it was pretty simple to hash something together. It was easy enough to swap the shorts for his office slacks, and the handcuffs were a nice touch too.

****

Daniel is grateful at least that he hadn’t let Jaehwan convince him to go shirtless. Having to deal with the sticky mess of coca cola and melon liqueur against his bare skin would have been far more trouble than it’s worth.

****

As it stands, he looks up in annoyance at the person who has carelessly bumped into him and caused him to spill his drink on himself. In that moment, Daniel’s night becomes infinitely worse and infinitely better at the same time.

****

“Sorry Officer!” giggles what Daniel is fairly sure is an angel, in both the literal and figurative sense.

****

On the one hand, the guy’s costume is clearly that of a heavenly messenger but his eyes are so pretty Daniel is sure he would have assessed him as angelic, costume or no.

****

“Didn’t see you there,” comes the apology as the allegedly remorseful boy lets his eyes rake up and down Daniel’s body appreciatively, making sure that he _definitely_ sees him this time. Every single bit.

****

Daniel tugs at the black leather harness strapped across his torso. It feels tight, pressing into the crisp fabric of his shirt, and he notices the way the other boy's gaze lingers, as if contemplating how quickly he would be able to unbuckle it with his alcohol-impaired motor skills. Or, it could be that Daniel is projecting; that instead it is Daniel, his own skin tingling warmly from what he's had to drink so far, who is the one in contemplation of the feat.

****

Where the other boy's costume is concerned, it’s the feather-winged contraption strapped to his back that clearly gives it away, but regardless, Daniel’s gaze has been instead ensnared by the soft white fabric of the dress that wraps around him, drawn in tight by a corset and flaring out in a ruffled skirt so short that it sits on his thighs by mere technicality alone. The squared neckline frames his delicate collarbones like they’re just asking to be marked, and the white satin ribbons criss-crossing his torso and trailing from his sleeves induce Daniel to wonder how easily they might be used to bind him, pulled taught against his fair skin.

****

Maybe Daniel is just a bit glad Jaehwan dragged him to this party after all, even if there are too many fake spiders around for his liking.

****

He sets his now practically empty cup on the counter in favour of leaning back against it and crossing his arms. “You should be more careful, disturbing the peace is a criminal offence, you know.”

****

The other boy pouts in a way that is far too appetising for Daniel and his far from sober brain, but it’s the sparkle of mischief in his eyes that really draws Daniel in; makes him think that, perhaps, _this could be fun_.

****

“You’re really going to try to convict me of something like that when you’re out here- _hic_ \- looking far too good for it _not_ to be a crime?” The boy lifts his own can of beer in order to gesture at Daniel accusingly. That’s a lot of words for someone as tipsy as the boy looks and Daniel is almost proud.

****

It’s fairly smooth as far as pick up lines go even though he’s clearly taking care to enunciate very word. Or at least, it’s better than any of the other ones he’s heard tonight. ( _“Arrest me officer, I’ve been a bad girl,”_ really wasn’t doing it for him. Especially not after the fifth time he’d heard it.)

****

At the same time, he finds it hypocritical when the person accusing him of such a thing is so adorably pink cheeked against the white cotton of his dress that Daniel is surprised no one has offered to ravish him yet.

****

Daniel might just do something to change that.

****

“Two wrongs don’t make a right and that doesn’t change the fact of- well, what am I going to do about my shirt?” Daniel asks, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the mess that had been made. “Or rather, what are _you_ going to do about it, since it’s your fault?”

****

The boy takes a last swig of his beer before setting it down. “Don’t worry Officer, I’ll take care of it, if you’ll let me.”

****

There is most definitely a wink thrown in and Daniel is taken aback by the brashness of it, just as much as it is cute. He gulps and before he knows it he is being dragged out of the kitchen by the wrist, towards who knows where.

****

‘Who knows where’ turns out to be the laundry and Daniel briefly wonders how this guy knows his way around this house so well when Daniel wouldn’t even be able to tell you who the owner is. Some people, he reminds himself, go to parties voluntarily when they’re hosted by their friends. Not everyone has to be dragged along and abandoned whilst wearing kink gear barely disguised as a costume.

****

“Alright then,” the boy says as he releases his wrist and slides the door closed. It doesn’t lock. “Take it off.”

****

The music from the living room can still be heard, vibrating dully through the walls but the dim light of the small laundry makes everything feel muted somehow. Breathless. Dizzying. Or maybe that’s just the Midori setting in.

****

“Excuse me?" Daniel likes to consider himself a fairly straightforward bloke but this guy is really something.

****

“Your shirt. Take it off, so I can wash it." The raised eyebrow makes Daniel a little embarrassed although he's sure the initial wording had been suggestive on purpose.

****

“Oh, right.”

****

Daniel doesn’t move.

****

“Do you...need help?” the boy inquires lightly. “Do you want me to turn around and give you privacy?”

****

He seems bemused by the second offer although willing to do so if Daniel were to ask. But Daniel himself knows that if he wants this boy to turn around, it would be so he could take _him_ , not take his shirt off.

****

They keep eye contact as Daniel’s hands rise, as if on autopilot, to begin to unbuckle his harness, but it’s pulled tight and there’s a weighty silence while his large hands fumble to undo it, before the boy across from him sighs and steps forward to help.

****

Daniel looks down and watches in mild fascination at the quick work of his small hands. His eyes stray further and he’s too caught up in noticing how the boy’s eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones, how his lips are pursed in concentration, to wonder if it’s necessary for him to tug so hard on the straps like that.

****

Once the harness is off and cast to the side, the angelic boy makes to unbutton Daniel’s shirt. He’s three buttons in before Daniel reaches up to cover his hands with his own. The boy looks up as Daniel peers down at him but Daniel doesn’t try to take his hands away. Instead, he guides them down to the next button so that they are slowly undressing him together. The air between them is charged and Daniel holds his breath for fear of what might be set alight by any words that may escape him.

****

Except, even when his shirt is fully unbuttoned, the boy’s hands drift lower, grasping hold of Daniel’s belt, roughly pulling at the buckle as if to undo that too. It causes Daniel, whose hands have frozen in anticipation, to stumble forward a little, but though he makes no move to stop him, the boy lets go of the belt anyway.

****

“Just kidding, you can keep those. For now,” he teases over his shoulder as he opens the cabinetry for the laundry detergent.

****

Daniel finds himself mildly disappointed as he leans back against the wall and watches.

****

When the boy crouches down to throw the shirt into the frontloader, Daniel can’t help but appreciate the way his dress rides up, revealing - if possible - even more of his muscular thighs. In this moment Daniel wants nothing more than to touch them; to run his thumbs over the backs of his legs as he sucks a constellation of bruises onto the taut skin.

****

He’s broken from his little daydream when the boy slams the door of the frontloader shut and begins the wash cycle, standing and turning back to look at Daniel again.

****

“It’ll be done in thirty.”

****

“What am I going to do without a shirt for thirty minutes?”

****

The boy cocks his head slyly and moves closer to where Daniel is leaning back against the opposite wall. “I have a few ideas.”

****

“Like what?” Daniel finds himself asking even though he has a fair idea what he means. When the boy comes to a stop in front of him, he’s so close that Daniel has to look down.

****

“Like…” The boy ghosts his hands over Daniel’s shoulders, acting as if he is brushing dust off the shirt that is no longer there. “Getting to know each other a little better.”

****

“Is this the part where I ask for your name and number?”

****

“My name’s Jihoon. As for the number, ask me again later and I might just say yes.”

****

“Why not now?”

****

“I have to be sure it’s worth my while. Although,” Jihoon once again lets his eyes roam over Daniel, “it’s looking fairly promising.”

****

Daniel supposes he should be encouraged but the look in Jihoon’s eyes makes him swallow harshly, nervously, instead.

****

“Shy, aren't you?" Jihoon muses, sounding more curious than disappointed.

****

“Even with all that,” he gestures to where Daniel's harness lies discarded on the tile.

****

“Even with all _this…_ ” His finger trails down Daniel's abdomen appreciatively, slow and steady and Daniel feels as if there is warm water trickling down and pooling in his gut along with the action.

****

Jihoon leans in, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Daniel's neck before being replaced by the wet heat of a leisurely open-mouthed kiss. Then before Daniel knows it, he’s leaning down and licking a stripe across Daniel’s bare chest where the remains of his drink have left sticky traces on his skin from soaking through the fabric. Instinctively, Daniel's grip tightens where his hands have come to rest on the other boy’s hips.

****

“Bit of a tease, aren't you?" is all Daniel says in reply, doing his best to keep his voice stable as he mirrors the rhetorical question asked of himself moments before.

****

“I'm positively an angel.” The words are murmured into the crook of Daniel's neck, followed by a calculated graze of teeth that belies them.

****

“I have my doubts about that.”

****

“Would you like to find out?” Jihoon draws back and looks up at Daniel from beneath his eyelashes, the perfect picture of rosy-cheeked innocence.

****

Daniel doesn't believe it for a minute but he still wants to ruin that picture. To ruin this pretty boy who may just have bumped into him on purpose with that very expectation.

****

He takes one step forward. Jihoon takes one step back.

****

“Are you sure you can deal with the consequences?”

****

One step forward.

****

One step back.

****

“Of course, I’m hoping those handcuffs aren't just for show, Officer." He's still smug and steady even as Daniel encroaches on him in the cramped space of the laundry.

****

One final step forward…One final step back…and Jihoon finds himself backed up against the washing machine. He can feel the feathers strapped to his back crumple against the edge of it.

****

“There's only cause for handcuffs when there's been a serious misdemeanor.”

****

“I'll have to try my best then.”

****

“You can start,” Daniel runs a thumb under the elastic strapping the wings to his back, “by removing these. You’re not going to need them.”

****

It’s with avid enthusiasm to comply that Jihoon shrugs them off, pressing up against Daniel in order to have the space to do so, and something in Daniel claws its way to the surface when he sees the pristine white wings carelessly discarded to the floor; the way in which a layer of innocence has been literally and physically stripped off the angel before him. At Daniel’s command, no less.

****

The broken feathers appear to be an omen heralding the corruption to come and Daniel can barely take it. So instead he gives in to the hunger that reared its head as soon as he saw Jihoon for the first time; lets it unfurl its wings and take flight in pursuit of the only thing that can satisfy it.

****

He cups Jihoon’s head in his hands, thumbs resting on the corners of his jaw, and leans down, bringing them into a kiss that the other boy has been waiting for, if the way he melts against Daniel is any indication. Jihoon runs his hands up over the swell of Daniel’s biceps before letting them rest on his shoulders.

****

Jihoon tastes of beer and a hint of what might be cherry lip balm and Daniel can't get enough. He's taken by surprise when Jihoon sinks his teeth into his lower lip and groans into his mouth, licking his way inside roughly in retaliation.

****

Jihoon knocks the police cap off Daniel's head in favour of having access to his long blonde hair, so that he can run his hands through it and tug on the strands as he pleases.

****

Daniel pulls away in order to move down, kissing a trail down Jihoon's supple neck to towards the collarbones that had so caught his attention earlier. He dips his tongue into the hollows, swirling against the delicate ridge of bone that protrudes against the skin. Then he's sucking on the sensitive spot above them where the shoulder meets the neck, hoping to leave a pretty mark to be remembered by.

****

Jihoon's hands are still in his hair and, impatiently, he drags Daniel’s head up so they can lock lips again, missing the way it feels to have the other man's tongue mapping every corner of his mouth.

****

Daniel’s hands wander under Jihoon’s skirt; dragging up his thighs, splaying over his hips, sliding around to grasp at the flesh of his ass where he kneads it roughly, eliciting a groan from Jihoon. All this, in appreciation of the soft skin he can feel under his own calloused palms; all this, Daniel is able to do unobstructed. His dick twitches in his slacks when he realises he might just have discovered a misdemeanor serious enough to warrant punishment.

****

Without warning, Daniel pulls out of their kiss and turns Jihoon around by the hips, roughly pushing him down against the washing machine. Jihoon’s confusion gives way to glee when he hears the click of handcuffs being closed around his wrists. While one of Daniel’s hands presses down on Jihoon’s back, flattening him against the top of the machine, the other sneaks under his skirt again, ghosting over his bare ass cheeks in illustration of his next words.

****

“It looks like you’ve been misbehaving more than I expected, after all.”

****

“You’re one to talk, since you have your hand up my skirt and all.”

****

Daniel yanks the chain cuffing Jihoon’s hands together in reprimand, and the latter whimpers softly when he feels the cold bite of the metal cutting into his skin. “Do you think you’re in any position to be talking back to me?”

****

Without waiting for a response, Daniel flips the back of Jihoon’s skirt up so that it rests above his hips, baring his ass entirely. Daniel sucks in a breath when he sees confirmation of what he had suspected; that Jihoon isn't wearing anything underneath.

****

Shit. _Definitely_ not an angel.

****

Daniel feels his mouth run dry at the sight. He has never been one to wax poetics but if there were ever an ass he’d call perfect, it would have to be Jihoon’s. It’s round and pert and soft all at once and Daniel can’t decide if he’d rather grab a handful or sink his teeth into it. Either way he wants to leave his mark, to see a mirage of red and purple blossom against the pale skin.

****

He slips a hand down to palm his crotch, an appeasement to momentarily abate the growing pressure there as he remarks, “You have an ass that is made to be spanked, did you know that?”

****

Jihoon’s breath hitches audibly, and Daniel swears he feels a tremor pass through him.  “You should.”

****

“Should what?”

****

“Spank me.”

****

Daniel grows harder just hearing the words leave Jihoon’s mouth.

****

“You want to, right?” Jihoon continues, “And after all, the handcuffs aren’t punishment enough, even I can see that.”

****

“No, you enjoy them too much for that, don’t you? You love it, having your hands bound behind your back so that you’re totally at my mercy.” He rubs soothing circles into the skin of Jihoon’s ass as he speaks.

****

“But what should I do?” Daniel continues, “When I have a feeling a kinky brat like you would love to be spanked just as much. It would hardly be a punishment either.”

****

“Ah so you’ll just give up then? Without even trying to teach me a lesson? How disappointi-”

****

Jihoon breaks off, finishing his sentence with a sharp cry, of pleasure, of surprise, as the sound of Daniel’s palm hitting flesh echos in the confines of the laundry.

****

For his part, Daniel is mesmerised by the flash of red across the sensitive skin where his hand had made contact. It’s all too brief though, fading before he can truly imprint the sight into his memory, and before he knows it his hand is moving to land another smack. There’s only enough force behind it to ensure it has an effect, a quickly fading imprint not hard enough to bruise.

****

“I was right,” Daniel asserts, something almost victorious in his tone, as Jihoon lets out another pleased noise at the second impact. “You do love it. I bet there’s no way you’re not fully hard by now. You’re probably leaking onto that pretty dress of yours.”

****

Daniel’s not wrong, the vibrations from the washing machine against which Jihoon’s dick is pressed have been teasing him all this time, and now that he knows what it’s like to have the strength of the man behind him vibrating through him as well, Jihoon is so turned on it’s getting hard to think.

****

Daniel slides a hand around Jihoon’s hip, bunching the skirt up in front of him as well so there is no longer any barrier between the humming panel of the washing machine and his aching cock.

****

“Aren’t you going to- _hnn-_ tell me your name? In case I need something to scream later?” The way Jihoon phrases it makes it sound like it’s a line he’s been delivered many times before; in fact, Daniel has probably said it once or twice himself. But not tonight.

****

“If I give you my name, a brat like you is going to be tempted not to address me properly.”

****

“And how should I address you?”

****

“‘How should I address you, _sir?’_ ” Daniel corrects.

****

Something in Jihoon breaks, making him weak at the knees. Or rather, something clicks into place. Daniel can feel it.

****

Jihoon, with all his teasing so far, has made a space for Daniel in this dynamic and Daniel won’t hesitate to step into it in order to fulfil the role that Jihoon wants him to. He’s no longer shy when he knows what’s expected of him.

****

“Do you understand?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

“Tell me Jihoon,” Daniel invites as he uses his knee to shift Jihoon’s legs further apart. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

****

Jihoon leans more heavily on his torso as a result of Daniel’s adjustment, but he can still raise his head enough to nod vigorously.

****

“Come on, angel. Use your words. I asked if you wanted me to fuck you.”

****

“Y-yes, sir. I want you to fuck me.” It’s mostly the vibrations of the washing machine beneath him that makes Jihoon stutter and his teeth chatter, but Daniel likes the hint of how wrecked he sounds. The suggestion of how wrecked he _could_ sound.

****

“Well, then. If you’re on your best behaviour from now on, you might just get what you want.” Daniel taps his ass then, unexpectedly gently. “Do you think you can take more?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

“Okay angel, then I want you to count.”

****

The dull throb of music can still be heard from this end of the house, but by now it is so peripheral, the party itself so far removed from the liminal space in which they have found themselves, as to be forgotten altogether. It is as if it is only the two of them and the feverish energy thick in the air between them are left alone in the world. So much so, that the extent to which they are exposed, easily happened upon by anyone mistaking the door for the bathroom, fails to even register amidst the desire overtaking them.

****

Smack.

****

“One.”

****

Smack.

****

“Two.”

****

Smack.

****

“ _Three.”_

****

Smack.

****

“..Four.”

****

Smack.

****

“F-five..”

****

Daniel’s hand lingers after the fifth, caressing the reddened skin before moving across to the other cheek. He’s a great believer in equality. “Start again.”

****

Smack.

****

_“One..”_ Jihoon breathes out, barely audible this time.

****

Smack.

****

“T-two..” He has to choke the word out.

****

Smack.

****

“ _Hah-- three!”_

****

Smack.

****

Jihoon moans loudly, too lost in the exquisite amount of pain lancing across his ass cheeks to force the word _four_ past his lips.

****

Daniel’s hand stills. “That’s not a number, is it, angel?”

****

Jihoon sucks in a breath. “Four.”

****

“That’s it,” Daniel approves. “Last one...”

****

Smack.

****

“ _Five._ ” He sounds a little broken as he gasps out the last count; just how Daniel wants him to be. Just how Jihoon wants to be.

****

Daniel presses a soft kiss against the smarting skin, admiring how the red lingers longer after his repetitive administrations.  He peppers a trail of light, soothing pecks across the sensitive skin of Jihoon’s ass, before drawing a shudder from him when he lets his mouth ghost over his hole.

****

After a moment of contemplation, he licks a delicate stripe over the ring of muscle and the noise of surprise that escapes Jihoon is so cute it has Daniel smiling into his ass.

****

Something Daniel never thought he would catch himself doing. Would probably never admit to doing, either. Although Daniel is the one deigned to exercise authority at the moment, Jihoon has his own power; entrancing Daniel with just the slightest noise, just the barest movement, whether he knows it or not.

****

“You’ve done well,” Daniel praises, drawing back. “I should keep my promise then, shouldn’t I?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

There’s a pause before Daniel speaks again. “Are you telling me what to do?”

****

Jihoon freezes, wondering if he’s been tricked into disobeying; into giving instructions instead of following them. He doesn’t know if this is enough for Daniel to justify continuing to tease him, but he waits with bated breath to find out- only to hear Daniel break out in a laugh.

****

“Sorry, angel. I’m just teasing.”

****

Ordinarily, Jihoon would lash out at that kind of thing, try to land a blow or tussle with whoever it was that strung him along but in this case he just glows, warmth enveloping him as he appreciates being able to make the other man laugh, even if it is in such an unexpected way.

****

He can’t see but the laugh sounds something like sunshine. Jihoon wonders if it looks like that too.

****

Daniel takes a sachet of lube from his back pocket and, ripping it open, dips two fingers in, rubbing them together in order to spread it further. He gathers excess enough to coat Jihoon’s hole once its been warmed by Daniel’s hands, before he eases the first finger in. Jihoon’s breath stutters as he acclimatises to the finger now circling and stroking his walls, and Daniel enjoys the way he starts to pant when a second one later joins it. Once Jihoon has adjusted to the girth of two knuckles, Daniel starts to drag them in and out.

****

“God, you’re perfect,” Daniel says, one hand spreading Jihoon’s ass cheeks while the other slips his middle and index fingers in and out of his hole. He can’t tear his eyes away from where his fingers are disappearing up to the last knuckle; he can’t do anything but watch the way Jihoon clenches around them, desperate to be filled even if only by a couple of digits.

****

Jihoon seems to enjoy the praise, keening as he shifts his hips back, sticking his ass out further. Daniel leans in and, instead of adding a third finger, he lets his tongue tease around the rim. Only circling at first but then- for a brief moment- pressing in, past the ring of muscle and though he retracts it quickly, the sensation still has Jihoon moaning.

****

“Fuck, do that again,” demands Jihoon so gutturally that Daniel is almost persuaded, but he’s not having any of that.

****

“I think you’re forgetting something, angel. Shouldn’t you be asking more nicely?”

****

“Again, please, _sir_.”

****

The request sends a bolt of electricity up Daniel’s spine and he crooks his fingers inside Jihoon by way of reward, before returning to mouth at his puckered hole. He scissors his fingers, opening Jihoon up and holding him open like that just long enough for him to roll the tip of his tongue into the gap, swirling around his own fingers as he works to make Jihoon tremble.

****

He pulls back when Jihoon’s legs start to shake to the extent that they might just give out from how weak Daniel’s tongue has made him.

****

“I bet I could make you come just like this...just from my fingers, just from my tongue, without even touching your pretty cock, huh? Would you like that? To come with my tongue inside you?”

****

The noise that escapes Jihoon is almost inhuman, and Daniel is unable to tell whether it’s a plea or an objection in favour of something more.

****

“Or..” Daniel begins again, stilling the movement of his fingers but leaving them inside Jihoon, plugging him up. “Or, would you like to come with my cock inside you instead?”

****

Jihoon is nodding again, but by now he’s learnt to try to use his words. “Yes, please sir- I want to feel you inside me. All of you.”

****

That decides it then, Daniel thinks, and if he’s honest, he was hoping Jihoon would opt for that choice. If only because he wants to see just how well Jihoon’s pretty ass will try to take his thick cock.

****

He withdraws his fingers, but not without brushing soothingly over the stretched out muscle, feeling it flex underneath the pad of his thumb.

****

Jihoon swallows when he hears the sound of a belt buckle being undone, along with a zipper. Goosebumps break out on Jihoon’s skin as he realises that the other man’s cock is right there behind him. If he just moved a little- maybe he could feel it, rub his eager hole over its head, along its shaft. He cants his hips back unconsciously at the thought but Daniel places a firm hand on his lower back, holding him still.

****

Then, Jihoon can suddenly feel the throbbing head of Daniel’s cock dragging down the cleft of his ass, teasing over his hole long enough to smear it with the precum that has already gathered at the tip. It’s maddening and Jihoon wants to fuck himself back onto it, take the other man by surprise for once by swallowing him up, but before he can think further about actually attempting it, Daniel is withdrawing. Jihoon can’t help the whimper that escapes at the loss of contact, suddenly feeling even more exposed.

****

“Trust me,” Daniel assures, “I would love to take you bare, so that you could feel every inch of me with nothing in the way, but not today, angel.”

****

At that, he opens the condom packet he’d been keeping in his back pocket and pinches the tip as he rolls it on over his cock. He tears open another sachet of lube that he’s retrieved from the pocket of his slacks. He hasn’t bothered to take them off; simply taking his cock out and even letting the unbuckled belt hang from the belt loops. He drizzles the lube over the head, letting it slide down the shaft and he works his hand over himself, groaning from the much needed friction.

****

He settles his hands on Jihoon’s hips and lines the tip up with his entrance. When he starts to slide in he lets just the head of his cock push past the ring of muscle, enjoying the way it makes Jihoon squirm; to be stretched and yet still be empty in an agonising contradiction.

****

“Is this enough for you, angel? Is this what you wanted?”

****

Jihoon shakes his head vehemently. “No, sir- please--”

****

“Please what?”

****

“I want you to fill me up with your cock, sir. Stuff me full of it.”

****

Daniel’s answer is to push all the way in in a fulfillment of Jihoon’s wishes, the rest of his cock sinking into him like a knife into butter. He can tell from the notes of desperation in Jihoon’s voice that he’s made him wait long enough, so Daniel sets a harsh pace from the start, pulling a string of increasingly breathy _“ah, ah, ah”s_ from Jihoon’s filthy mouth.

****

With his hands still handcuffed behind his back, Jihoon can’t do anything to take the edge off. He can’t grip the sides of the washing machine for purchase, let alone touch his aching cock. All he can do is take the brunt of it; to let Daniel’s thrusts power through him, to feel what it’s like to take Daniel’s cock in its entirety, over and over, again and again, even as the vibrations from the washing machine against his bare cock edge him closer and closer to release. He strains against the handcuffs, letting the near-painful press of the cold metal against his bony wrists ground him.

****

Daniel can’t believe how incredible Jihoon looks, how incredible he _feels_ , as he takes everything that Daniel gives to him. It’s clear that Jihoon is comfortable in these kinds of situations but at the same time, he’s so soft and expressive that Daniel can’t help but feel like he is taking him for the first time; deflowering this pretty angel after pulling up his skirts.

****

The jolting movement of the washing machine as it goes through its cycle jostles them about just enough to make it hard for Daniel to be either consistent or precise, and instead Jihoon finds himself near sobbing with every thrust because it’s so much but it’s still not enough. Too clumsy to be what he needs. Only the barest brushes against his prostate and so far and few between that it’s maddening. But at the same time, the unpredictability is electric; he feels something new, something different, every time Daniel draws out and pushes back in and Jihoon never knew there were so many different ways to feel good in such a short span of time until now.

****

Jihoon's ass is still tender from earlier and he bites his lip, reveling in the intoxicating waves of pain that wash over him every time Daniel's hips slap against him, every time the buckle of Daniel's belt swings with the momentum of his thrusts and thwacks against his tender flesh. Each time the tide withdraws it leaves the pleasure feeling all the more intense in its relief.

****

It makes his toes curl and his legs widen even further in the hopes of taking more of Daniel in. It leaves him unsteady and the only thing stopping him from collapsing to the floor in a heap is the force with which Daniel pins him down with his hands and his hips and his cock.

****

“H-harder, sir," he hiccups out, addressing Daniel with deference coming naturally now. And why wouldn't he, when Daniel is making him feel this good?

****

“You think you can take more than this?" Daniel grunts out, holding out on stepping things up to make sure.

****

“Yes, sir,  _ absolutely.” _

****

Jihoon is sure that he wants more. Jihoon is sure that Daniel can make him feel good if he gives it to him harder, and he trusts him to do it.

****

Daniel takes Jihoon at his word, pounding into him harder and faster than before, the slapping of skin growing in volume to fill the small room in which Daniel is fucking him into submission.

****

The door opens- for just a split second before it’s being shut in a hurry once again and neither of them see who it was. Jihoon is too far gone at this point but Daniel doesn’t need to have seen a face to take satisfaction in knowing that _someone_ has had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing him taking Jihoon to pieces like this, shamelessly, in the laundry of a house he doesn’t even know the owner of.

****

Electricity sparks through him at the thought that he was able to show, even if just for a moment, how much of a mess he’s made the boy in front of him. Ordinarily, Daniel is rarely one to brag, but there’s something about the trembling boy he has pressed up against the washing machine, flushed face and red-bitten lips, that wakes something within Daniel; that makes him want to show the world that this pretty thing is his, if only for the moment. Jihoon's moans grow louder and Daniel hopes that even if the world can't see, they can certainly hear. The idea of it fans the flames in his abdomen, burning up the self-control he's exercising in order to keep himself back from the edge. Jihoon too, is close, but the obedience fucked into him until now means he wants Daniel's approval, Daniel's permission.

 

 _"Hnn_ I'm going to-  _Sir, can I please--"_

 

"You want to come do you, angel?"

 

" _Yes, yes, please, I want to come. Please let me come."_

 

"Do you think you deserve to?"

 

Another "yes", but this time it's a breathy sob.

 

Daniel leans in and whispers his next command, hot against the shell of Jihoon's ear. "Okay then, angel. Let me see you come."

 

At the same time, he aims for Jihoon's prostate and suddenly every sensation, every action, every word until now is converging to push Jihoon to his peak. It has him coming violently, spurts of semen pulsing from his cock to soil both his dress and the washing machine’s edge. The way Jihoon clenches, pink hole fluttering desperately around Daniel, is what pushes the other man over the edge too and as he welcomes the pleasure unfurling in his gut all he can hear is his own heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears.

****

The washing machine finishes its load just as Daniel releases his.

****

They’re both panting heavily when Daniel slips out and when he’s disposed of the used condom into the bin in the corner and zipped up his trousers once again, he finds Jihoon no longer collapsed over the washing machine but still leaning back against it for support.

****

Daniel carefully reaches around to unlock the handcuffs, rubbing over the marks they have left on Jihoon’s wrists. Jihoon’s legs are weak enough to tremble and there’s a sudden rawness that has washed over his face; a kind of vulnerability that has Daniel sliding an arm around his waist and taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger in order to kiss him sweetly. The tenderness is just what Jihoon needs in the wake, and he clutches at Daniel’s chest, chasing more of the comforting proximity.

****

Daniel carefully lifts him so that Jihoon is seated atop the washing machine, aware that his ass is probably throbbing from everything it had taken in the last half an hour.

****

Standing between Jihoon’s legs and bracing his hands on either side of his thighs, Daniel asks, “All okay, angel? Can I get you anything?”

****

Jihoon shakes his head, still a little fucked out, but hums contentedly when Daniel bends down to press soft kisses against where the zip of Daniel’s slacks has chafed the skin of his inner thighs a bit raw. Absentmindedly he cards his fingers through Daniel’s hair, letting slip an adorable yawn as he tries to understand why Daniel hasn’t just upped and left yet like most other guys do.

****

_It must be because he hasn’t got his shirt back yet,_ Jihoon thinks but Daniel has almost entirely forgotten the reason they were in the laundry in the first place.

****

“Tired?”

****

Jihoon nods, head lolling about. “M’sleepy. Wanna lie down.”

****

“Okay, angel, let’s find you somewhere to rest,” Daniel says as he lets Jihoon wrap around him like a koala and carries him out into the hallway. He figures he can come back later and retrieve his shirt and harness, and even Jihoon’s wings in case he might want them.

****

He opens a door into what looks like a bedroom, blessedly empty, but Jihoon shakes his head.

****

“Not here?”

****

Another shake.

****

“Then where?”

****

Jihoon doesn’t answer, and Daniel sighs, ending up trying a number of different rooms until he finally opens into a bedroom that Jihoon approves of. Daniel realises as he notices the photos on the walls that this is likely because the bedroom is Jihoon’s.

****

Laying Jihoon down gently on the bed, Daniel makes to go and leave him in peace, maybe fetch him a glass of water, but Jihoon protests, blindly reaching out for Daniel’s hand even as he fights his heavy eyelids.

****

_“Stay.”_

****

Daniel finds himself unable to refuse the insistence, sitting on the edge of the bed and reassuring Jihoon that he’ll stay until he falls asleep. The truth is, he stays long after that, staring down at where Jihoon’s small hand is clasped in his larger one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ I wasn't as thorough with this one so feedback is particularly welcome xx
> 
> me: the next thing i'll write will probably be sub!niel  
> also me: writes the exact opposite of that  
> ...sigh, one day it will happen.. ;-;


End file.
